Insanity
by Batmans Little Helper Teehee
Summary: I shook my head and left the comfort of my own room, to go somewhere, that even jebus himself would never enter."


Insanity

Ok I wrote this for someone i lurvs very much. He created a fanchar called Jex. He is black withwhite umm slashes I guess? In his quills, thick cool awesomely sexy emoish eyeliner. And I used to role play as Blaze, yes i was too lazy to make my own char until the other day! So ha! well anyways enjoy this little random story ^^

Jexy's POV

"HER NAME IS ALIIIIICE! She crawls into the- Aw crap" I muttered, and glared at the laptop screen. "Youtube you are really making me hate you bast- WINDOW! THROUGH SHAPES AND- FUCK!" I yelled and clicked out of it. My ears twitched as I heard something from the other room. " Oh not again" I sighed and rolled off my bed, straight onto my sexy plush carpet. "Needs fabreeze. Ah well" I got up off the floor and turned to see my Joker poster. "Looking at me ass again huh?" I shook my head and left the comfort of my own room, to go somewhere, that even jebus himself would never enter. "BLAZES ROOM! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Yes dramatic effect is a good thing. Now where am I? Oh yeah!" I looked at the door, on it it had a sign written for some reason in glitter and highlighter and I think tipex, at least I hope thats tipex. It said "YOU ENTER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION I WILL RAPE YOU! THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO JEXY! BUT IT WONT BE RAPE! OH LA LA! ;)" I smirked "Ahh what a night" Rape can be fun at times.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door "Blazey-chan? What are you doing?" I pressed my ear against the door. I could hear talking but it wasnt english. Thats when I knew "BLAZE! STOP WATCHING THAT YAOI PORN! I JUST PUT FRESH COVERS ON OUR BEDS! AND I DONT WANT YOUR GOOEY NOSE BLOOD ALL OVER THEM!" I then heard a "Kyaahhh! AYSE-SAN! DONT LET HIM DRUG YOUR BUM! NUUUUUUUUUUUUU! You stupid perverted polition!"

"Oh jebus! Its rape this time! Blazey-chan" I kicked the door down, only to figure out that it wasnt even locked "Shit." I saw her on her bed, in her undies and shcool shirt and tie for some reason, with, oh no a blood covered pillow. Yaoi porn dvd's and manga was literally scattered around the place and "Blaze what's that white stuff on the floor?" She looked up at me, and he face was covered in blood. "Mew?" I pointed at the white stuff and tapped my foot against the floor "OH! Umm I dont really know. It was there after I let Fluffykins and Shadow-chan in here" She smiled cutely. But I knew, behind that sweet bloody smile was an evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil chicken chicken chicken chicken chicken, oh penis cake, smirk.

I folded my arms over my sexy chest "Blazey what did you do to them?" her ears fell flat against her head "N-nothiiin'" "Soooo if I rang Silver he wont say he was molested?" her eyes widened and she dived off the bed and "OH SHIT! AHH!" AH! O-on top of MEEEE ! "I'M SORRY! I didnt mean to but he's just so cute and fluffy, and would make the perfect uke! Kyahhh can't you just imagine it?!" I huffed and sat her up on my hips. "Imagine raping him? No re-phrase that, imagine having him in your bedroom being raped by Shadow?" She giggled "Well it wasn't rape really. Silver was horny at the time, teehee" She giggled again and wiped her bloody face with her shirt. Ooohh the buttons are open? Heehee I see you two!.

"Jexy-kunn stop staring at the twins you perv!" I grinned and looked up at her face "Oh by the by, how did Shadow agree to it?" I raised an eyebrow and slowly my hed fell back down to the twins. "I love you guys " I muttered before looking back up at her. "Welllll that wasnt easy!I had to do something that I wasnt proud of with him." her ears fell flat against her head and she hung her head in shame. I gasped "N-NO! Y-YOU DIDNT?! BLAZE! " She looked back up at me and tears formed in her eyes. "I'M SORRY! BUT I HAD TO DO IT!" I pushed her off me "You had mad crazy sex with him just so you could have your moment of real yaoiness? You little wh-" she then cut me off "Wait what? Had sex with him? Awww your so cute jexy-kun" she giggled and licked my cheek "What the fuck?" "We didnt sleep together." I scratched my head in confusion "Ok then what was the THING you two did that you are so ashamed of." She looked away from me "I-I had to WATCH SEX AND THE CITY WITH HIM! OKAY I SAID IT!" "Ooookayyyy." quite scared right now I decided to crawl out of the room while she wasnt looking.

"Jexyyy-kunnnn you ish not leaving me in my hour of deep depression and womanly hormoneyness!" I was sudenly grabbed by the ankle and dragged back in!"NOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEEEAAASSSEEE! I'LL DO ANYTHING ELSE CEPT THAT! Oh remind me to fix the door ok love? AHHHHH!!" She pinched my tail "Kitty want sex now!" Nice xD "That I can do!"

**cencored!**

"Ah! Ahh! Harder Jexy-kun!"

End? hehehe penis cake ^^


End file.
